ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
Paige Chan
Paige is a character from Girls vs. Aliens. She only appears in Season 1. Personality Paige is very energetic, optimistic, funny, enthusiastic, cheerful, loud, hyperactive, wacky, sweet, caring, cute, vivacious, goofy, comical, mirthful, fun-loving, playful, lively, peppy, crazy, and the most eccentric of the five. Her personality is evidenced from her perpetually vacant smile. However, her hippie-child appearance belies the perceptive mind behind it. She is always happy or thrilled no matter what happens, even if she gets hurt, though she does have her moments sometimes. Paige has a huge imagination and usually can't concentrate on what's really supposed to be done. She enjoys the company of many animals and baby creatures. She claims to get frizzy hair when love is in the air. She constantly devolves a bubbly personality, In the pilot episode she mentions that she has a grandmother who is of Chinese descent. However, her last name suggests she is of Japanese descent. Her position in the girls' band is the drummer. She is 13 years old. Info In the pilot episode, Paige is the head of the party planning committee at Marlin Hills School. Ivy teams up with her in the gymnasium to sign up for the Princess of the Fall Formal ballot. At first, Paige is on unfriendly terms with Jackie, but thanks to Ivy, she and Ivy's other new friends realize that Harriet (The girls' rival) turned them against each other. Thanks to Brock, the girls reconcile and work together to help Ivy become Fall Formal Princess and to stop the aliens that are causing mayhem here at Marlin Hills. In the Season 1 movie, Ivy starts explaining who she really is, Paige accurately guesses on "a hunch" that Ivy is a girl on a mission to retrieve a "degree in high school". Paige also appears in the Season 1 movie "The Girls ROCK!!!!!" playing the drums in her friends' heavy metal band, the Scream Girls. She first appears in the film helping her friends make a poster for the Marlin Hills Middle School Musical Showcase, using cake frosting instead of paste. She later hosts a slumber party at her weird house that all of her friends attend. It then appears that Paige's family has the same personality as her, except for her brothers, which are snarky and snobby sometimes, but they love Paige dearly. The Scream Girls try to guess who's to bame for their predicament in the climax, Paige has an idea and suggests that a loud, big, tasmanian devil is to blame. It was Harriet who was blamed for. After Sam gets the Scream Girls to see their mistake and forgive each other, Paige is ecstatic that the band is back together. In the last episode of Season 1, Paige reveals to Ivy, Brooke, and Monique that she's going to be moving out of Marlin Hills completely and going to America to go to San Fernando Valley, and she's actually going to quit the Girls vs. Aliens team completely. Ivy is shocked at first, but then comes up with an idea to keep Paige from leaving: Digging a pit underneath Jackie's house. Paige rejects, largely because she actually does want to move, temporary. This sends Brooke, Monique, and Ivy into a bit of a depression. At the park, Ivy explains her feelings about Paige leaving to Jackie, Zara, and Shannon, who both in turn tell Ivy to try looking at the situation from Paige's point-of-view: even if Paige really does want to spend time with her family and is excited about traveling to different places, she's still going to be leaving all of her friends behind and will have to adjust to living in a new place, which will likely be very difficult. Thinking this over, Ivy and Shannon decide to make the best of the situation and goes around Marlin Hills with Paige as she says goodbye to everything and everyone. The day of Paige's departure soon arrives and Jackie, Zara, and Shannon share one last goodbye with their favorite enthusiastic best friend before Paige and her mom go to the airport. It's then revealed that Paige is actually going '''with '''Ivy and both her and Paige are moving away from Marlin Hills. Yep. It's soon remembered that Ivy is going to quit the team as well, because she is going to move with Paige!!!! Ivy and Paige are both ecstatic and they both hug each other that they'll still be together. For the first few days, Jackie, Shannon, and Zara struggle with Paige and Ivy not being around anymore, but eventually, Zara gets a package in the mail from Paige and Ivy, and the package is full of souvenirs along with the pages for the next chapter of Ivy and Paige's book to Marlin Middle School. She isn't in the show anymore after this episode. And in Season 2, she is gone and is replaced by Brooke, who is one of Paige's best friends. Trivia *She is similar to Leni Loud from The Loud House and Izzy from Total Drama. Category:Girls vs. Aliens characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Heroines Category:13 year olds Category:American Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Black eyes Category:Black hair Category:Green Category:Asian Characters Category:Chinese characters Category:Canadian Characters Category:Asian Hair Streak Category:Students Category:Love Interests Category:Lovers Category:Light Green Category:Green Shoes Category:Energetic characters Category:Enthusiastic characters Category:Cheerful characters Category:Peppy characters Category:Drummers Category:Nelvana Characters Category:Characters that only appear in 1 season Category:Optimists Category:Happy characters Category:Japanese characters Category:Siblings Category:Characters who have a dad Category:Characters who have a mom Category:WB Animation Characters Category:DHX Media Characters Category:Corus Entertainment Characters Category:Tristar Television Characters Category:Transformed characters